The Swiss Dream
by Shadow of the Red Rose
Summary: Accused of the murder of her own mother, Christine has only a few months left of her life. Tragic twist in the end. Definitely EC. Horribly tragic. Although there is a possibility that I will post an alternative. Based on POTO and the nightmare I had on a Sunday night. I know it's a horrible blurb. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm here with something new. Just to be sure I want you to know that this story is definitely going to be quite tragic, however if i feel nice enough I'm might post an alternative. FYI this story is based on the dream I had on a Sunday night.

I own nothing, except for my plot.

Here a short intro. Enjoy!

* * *

"Court!" a woman yelled. Everyone stood up and bowed formally at the jury. It was time for the verdict. The announcement of whether I was guilty or not.

My body starts to shake. I did not kill my mother. The jury starts to speak. "Christine Daae is guilty for the murder of Juliet Daae. Her mother."

_No! _

"No!" I scream, "I did not kill my mother, I..."

"Silence!" The jury ordered, "She is scheduled to be hanged in three months, the 28th September. She is permitted to plan and attend her mother's funeral and do what she wants to do before she dies, with the exception of being released."

"NO! I truly did NOT kill my mother. Please! Listen to me." I beg. I start to sob, furiously, my body shakes even harder.

Once again the jury orders for silence. I was devastated. Hopeless even. I still had accomplished dreams. I wanted a family, I wanted to experience, to learn, to know. And most of all, I wanted to live my life. Now, it all seems pointless. Three months to live my life. Not exactly how I perceived my life to be.

I screamed my disagreement. The jury had had enough. Two pairs of strong arms seized me, I screamed, twisted, struggled and failed. There was no point.

I fainted.

* * *

I woke up, on a hospital bed. I feel weird, as if this body did not belong to me.

My eyes squinted at the light. I struggled to sit up. I saw a nurse walking down the hallway, she saw me awake.

I can say she looked genuinely horrified, she was really, tremendously shocked. I wonder why...

As I sit on the hospital bed, I notice a tiny bandage on my right arm. The ones which you use after an injection.

Strange...Why would I need an injection? I wasn't sick or anything, but what if...?  
A policewoman and a lawyer came into my private hospital room. I look at them strangely.

The police woman spoke first. "We are here to help you make your arrangements."

I nodded for her to continue.

"As you know, the jury has nicely granted you the right to plan and attend your mother's funeral, he has also been kind enough to let you do anything of your choice within the three months, with the exception of being released or whatsoever."

I nodded again, not trusting myself to speak.

"Just to notify you, we have injected a micro tracking system into your body. We'll be able to track you from anywhere in the world. There is no point in escaping."

Escape? I'm not the type of person to escape, even if I have to be hanged in front hundreds of people.

The lawyer stepped forward and started to speak, "Miss Daae, I'm Geoffrey Lawson." He seemed friendly enough. I shook his extended hand, firmly. "If you are unaware, there's still your will to be dealt with..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

I smiled sadly at him, the police woman tensed, "My will eh? I want all the money and property I have left to be donated UNICEF. I do not wish to be buried. I want my ashes scattered everywhere, in the wind, ocean, and ground. Just anywhere except underground."

"That can be arranged." said Lawson

"Is there anything else? Anything you wish to say or do?" interjected the police woman. From her eyes I could see that deep down inside, she had pity and sympathy for me, I now understand why some people hate pity so much.

"No... No, I don't. Thank you for helping me. Mr Lawson and Ms…"

"Greene, Miss Greene."

"Miss Greene, it been a pleasure to meet you two."

"If there is nothing, then you are free to go. Be sure to go to the Stanley police office one week before the day. If you are not there by then, we will hunt you down with our high-tech devices. Am I clear."

"Yes Madame" I half whimpered.

The policewoman Greene and Lawson left the room. I stare after them as they left the hospital room. I notice a wisp of blonde hair outside. I know Meg is here. I quickly change back into my own clothes, which are neatly folded on the side of my bed. Collecting all of my items I went out to face the temperamental crazy woman Meg.

She jumped up seeing me, hey eyes red and puffy. Inside my brain, I can't help but feel sorry for her, she's going to lose her only BFF forever. But it's nothing I can control. I'm going to die. Well...Technically everyone's going to die eventually, it just depends on what age you are when you die.

"Christine!" She enfolded me into a great bear hug and broke down once more. "I...You...hang..." She gave one final sob and did her best to stop the hiccupping. "I am going to miss you so much. Chrissie. I...want to spend the three months with you _please."_

I nod. Try hard not to break down, my attempts fail epically. Soon the both of us are hugging each other, crying our eyes out. My brain has already accepted the fact that I'm going to die young. In the twenty five years I have been here on earth, I regret nothing. I'm proud of myself and I will hold my head high. Christine Daae with die with dignity.

A few minutes later, the two of us finally calm down, Meg motions me to sit down next to her.

"We best get started with all the planning and I want you to enjoy the three months you have left...Oh! And what things do you want to do? I'd be happy to go traveling. I'll also be quite willing to help you pay for some stuff. But it's not like you don't have money."

She was right, I do have quite a lot of money, I'm a professional surgeon and I specialize in aesthetic surgeries. That's quite a lot of money.

Meg, who was sitting next to me quietly dabbing at her eyes, looks at me expectantly. I wonder, where do I want to go? What do I want to do? An image flashed into my mind. Skiing with my daddy. I've never went skiing since my father's death. Verbier...the best place in the world.

"Meg?'

"Yes Christine?" she looks at me quizzically.

"I want to go to Switzerland."


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry for the short and kinda sucky chapter. Life is just full of things to do you know. But I present you the 2nd chapter of the Swiss Dream. Enjoy!

* * *

"Switzerland?" Asked Meg. "I mean, I know you love cows, milk and cheese and all those stuff, but _why _Swiss?" The expression on her face was just priceless, it was utter confusion. It was time to explain.

"You see Meg, daddy brought me and mom to Swiss once, a long time ago." I sighed. "I was a quick learner, I beat daddy when skiing down the mountain." I became a little more confident. "I miss those carefree days when it was mom, daddy and me. I just want to relive those memories you know. Something in my guts tells me to go there before I die." I sigh heavily, truth raining down on me like a hail storm.

Meg's eyes popped with realisation. I suspect she was imagining the young and innocent me, oblivious to the cruelty of the world, because tears were beginning to well in her eyes. "Oh Meggy, don't cry please. Too many tears have been wasted..." I sigh again, "This is the truth, and it will not change. So please... help me face this bravely."

Meg took a deep breath, and another one again. She rubbed the tears off her eyes and smiled at me sadly. "Yeah...I guess you're right. We _will _face the truth together. We are women soldiers, we shall not be defeated." Her eyes sparked with determination.

"Come on Meg. Let's go make the preparations."

Arm in arm, we stalked out of the hospital. Completely oblivious to the nurse's confused stares and the doctor's pitying glance.

The taxi driver dropped us off at St. Mary's church. Meg and I go to the church quite often, and Peter, the priest, was like our mentors, he gave us advice and answers to our questions. We both hurried inside the back door. Peter the priest was in his study, holding up the old and withered bible in his left hand while scribbling something down with his left hand.

"Excuse me, sir, I need to ask for a favour." I said quietly.

"Pray tell child. What favours do you ask of me?" The old priest set down his bible gently, as if it were made of porcelain, then he turned and looked at us.

"Sir, we would like you to help us conduct a burial." I said, sadly.

The priest's expression turned serious. "My dear, who has died?"

"It's my mother. She was murdered in her house." I decided against telling him the entire truth that I was accused of murder and sentenced to be hanged in three months. I suspect Peter will react like the other people (except Meg of course): turn away from me in revulsion. I hate those kinds of people you know? They practically judge people by the cover. No...That wouldn't help at all.

"Bless you child. I hope you are not too depressed." Peter said in a very practical Priest-ish style, which is kind and fatherly, yet distant in some sort of way. "The fastest possible date I can help you hold your burial is on Saturday the 2nd of June." He looked at me in the stern and priestly way.

Saturday the second...today is Tuesday...yeah, the date is fine, I just want it to be an intimate ceremony between close family and friends, somehow the thought of this brings back a deja vu...I snap. I've dreamed of this before. OMG! I'm psychic. I freeze, my body becoming still like rock.

Behind me, Meg senses there's something wrong and shakes my shoulders, "Hey, Chrissie, is the date fine?"

My eyes pop open, my jaw dropped slightly as if I had been told I was pregnant. Well...twenty three years old and still a virgin, yeah, that's me. It would be strange if I was a pregnant virgin wouldn't it? Ring any bells?

Blinking twice to myself, I stand up straight, like an army soldier. I smile reassuringly at the priest, "Yup, sure thanks. The preparations will be done by then. I'll see you until then...Buh-bye sir. Have a nice week!" Meg and I waved goodbye to the priest and left.

Now that we had the funeral business done, there was only one other thing left to do: Ski trip. A typical place to go to would be the travel agency. In fact the agency was not far away from the current point we were standing on.

Side by side, Meg and I marched to the travel agency.

After much arguments and bargains, we had finished planning a trip to the Swiss. Since I would not be using my money any longer, I decided to lavish myself in all kinds of stuff: expensive chalets, the best gear that could be found...

I even booked first class plane tickets.

It might seem crazy to you, but for a person like me, who is accused of murder and scheduled to be hanged. It doesn't even matter if I go bankrupt. Yup I sure said that and I wonder if I'm going to regret ever saying that.

Meg and I had finished all the messy business we had to do, we had to go home, and I was tired and hungry. Maybe we could grab some Chinese take away too much on. _Ahhh..._Hainan chicken rice...My favourite.

Meg had to run home to get some clothes, so I was by myself, walking to 'Fei Cui' Chinese restaurant. It was a nice day, a cool breeze blowing on my face, like a gentle whisper, trying to tell me something.

I arrive at the Chinese restaurant and I order Two Hainan chicken rice. While I was waiting, I looked at the television...the news was on.

_"Today, a girl named Christine Daae was accused of murder and scheduled to be hanged in three months. Christine Daae was accused of murdering her own mother: Juliet Daae. It is our concern that..."_

My brain shuts down. All the blood draining from my face.

"You're her! You're Christine!" A guy somewhere next to me yells, the whole restaurant has its attention on me. I can do nothing but smile sheepishly at them.

"How can you be out here? Shouldn't you be in prison? Oh no...You are a murderer, you might kill us too!" the man said.

Panic started to arise in the restaurant, parents were desperately trying to hide their children, hide under the table, or run into the toilet.

"Stop!" I yell, "I didn't kill my mother, and BTW, what's the point in killing another person? The police wouldn't have let me out unless they were sure I wasn't going to cause any chaos of some sort. I'm being tracked all the time."

The people started to throw horrible remarks at me, so horrible that I burst out in tears, completely and utterly helpless.

I spot my take away, I made a run to get it. I felt the need to get out of here. I was stepping on dangerous waters, if I had stayed any longer, there would be a riot and I would have to stay in the damp, cold jail for the rest of my life.

I ran away with my take away. Like a marathon runner, I ran all the way to my home, Meg was already there waiting for me. The moment she saw me in tears, she knew something was wrong, really wrong.

"Oh Chrissie...Dear. What did they do to you?" Meg was certainly concerned.

"Those...Th...Those people on the street...They...they call me horrible names...bitch, ungrateful, murderer...I...I couldn't bear it anymore. It was painful." I sobbed and stuttered.

Meg led me to the sofa and hugged me tightly. She was close to tears too. "Aww...Christine. Don't listen to what the other people say. Next time, tell them to shut up and leave you alone."

We stay in a tight friendly embrace, Meg let me cry on her shoulder.

After quite a long while, I was done crying. All emotions let loose and free. "Oh. I'm sorry Meg. I wetted your clothes."

"Nah. it's alright. Come on. Chris. Let's go and dig in I'm absolutely a hundred percent hungry."

We dig in.

I was surprised to find actually how hungry I was. I honestly looked like a dog that hadn't been eating for a week. The thought of this just makes me laugh. But I just wish my parents were here. If they were here, then I wouldn't have to go through this. But whatever fate has planned for me I AM going to face it. Yup. I will face my fate.

With the thought on my mind. I take a short shower, brush my teeth, and crash on my bed. Knowing that Meg is just next door.

It doesn't take long until sleep finally comes to find me. And I fall asleep, dreaming of the much happier days of my life, when I truly didn't even know the definition of the word 'sad'...

* * *

So? How was it? Absolutely horrible? But please, really don't flame me. I don't like it and it kinda hurts my feelings, it would ruin my whole weekend. I updade soon. Promise I'll be back.


	3. Chapter 3

__I am so sorry for being dead for so long. I have had too many exams and tests. but then again, it's Christmas, and I have 2 weeks of holiday. YAY! i'll be posting much more. It took me two days to write this chapter, so please review

I don't own anything but the plot, not even Top Gear!

* * *

_I opened my eyes, with each blink the images become clearer. I was in a dark and damp room, it was a jail, and I was right in the middle of it. Deep down in my heart I felt fear; fear that I was going to die in just a few minutes. The clock was ticking. The hour is close, Christine Daae was to be executed today. The feeling of fear and dread inside me was like nothing you could possibly imagine. My hands were shaking and I couldn't stand up properly without any real help._

_I was shivering._

_Hour seemed to pass by until two huge male burly prison guards came to my cell. Languidly, they unlocked the prison door and ordered me to get up._

_On shaky legs I began to stand up, my legs felt like they were going to buckle at any moment. I had to put my hand on the walls. Slowly, I started to take a step forward, but my legs were shaking so badly that I nearly fell down to the solid ground._

_The security guards huffed in exasperation, they were fed up on waiting for me, and so the both of them took me on my arms and hoisted me up. I was nearly grateful that I did not have to struggle on standing anymore. It was kind of ironic, they were taking me to my death and I was grateful._

_We went down the corridor, past the other cells and the other prisoners. Some of them were giving me pitying looks, calling words to cheer me up. They did not know how lucky they were to be able to live, even if it is in a prison._

_Corridor past corridor I was lead through, each one gloomier than the last. We walked and walked until we came through a metal door, and into a huge room._

_Quite a lot of people were sitting in this room, more than thirty at the least, and they were all going to witness my death._

_At the moment, I was lead onto a platform, and as I was being pushed down to sit on a chair I started to scream…._

* * *

I woke up to the horrible screechy ringing of my alarm clock. "Argh, stupid alarm clock." I slam my palm on the button brutally, then it switched off. I open my eyes to welcome the sight of the glowing daylight, . I rub my eyes and yawned again, stretching my arms and legs to their limit.  
The eerie significance of the dream haunted me, I knew that one day, what I had dreamt would happen, or something similar, at least. The reality of the dream had shocked me down to my very core, but I was determined not to let it bother me for now.

I brushed my teeth and refreshed myself up for the day. I had not planned what I was going to do today. Pursing my lips I decided I was going to give Meg a wake-up call.

"Oh geez, Christine, Why do you have to call me so early in the morning?" Meg groaned into the phone tiredly, I could hear her yawning on this side of the phone. She must have stayed up late last night, probably complaining how she is going to lose her 'best friend forever' forever. This is the thing about us humans, we have emotions, not matter how much you want to deny it.

"Hi Meg!" My cheery tone might have startled her, because she made a strange moan that sounded like something in between a 'what' and a 'huh'. I laughed into the phone, she made another sound, "Wakey wakey Meg! It's a bright new day and you have to wake up."

"Urgh...Fine. Just keep in mind that I'm doing this all for you." Meg said tiredly. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I want to invite some family to my mother's burial ceremony, then..." An idea sparked, "Oh right! We have to pack our stuff for Swiss had off the thought that I was going to be executed in slightly less than two months.

It seemed like hours before she finally replied, "Oh fine...I'll come to your house in less than half an hour."

"M'kay" The line went dead.

I suppose she went to change or somewhat fall back to sleep. Although I doubt that she would be late, Meg was never one to be late, her punctuality was better than good.

A wave of silence passed over me, although, what it brought along with it was not peace. Silence brought me fear, the fear of death. There were so many dreams I had wanted to accomplish, I wanted to go travel around the world, fall in love and eventually, have my own family.

Now with my death sentence, all these dreams would be shattered, I would never get to explore the exotic places in the world, I would never fall in love with someone and I would never have a family, except Meg, to call my own. My life seemed to be like a tragic story, never a happy ending.

The fear melted into sadness. I missed my mother dearly, it was such a sad fact that she had to be murdered, in a brutal way. What thought could have gone through her mind? Did she think of me? Maybe I'll see her in heaven someday and ask the answers to my questions.

Curiosity killed the cat, and yet I wanted, no, needed, to find out who had killed her, why and how she died.

Ding dong! The doorbell rang. Meg is here. The speed of her arrival didn't shock me, she always did things at lightening speeds. I hastily went toward the front door and opened it with such a speed that all my hair flew up.

Meg stood there blinking at me, as if she could not believe the sight before her eyes. Here I was standing in front of her, my hair crazy like I had just been back from a storm. To add to that, I was in my pyjamas...

"Oh God Christine! I missed you!" Meg flew forward and hugged me tightly, forcing the breath out of my lungs.

"Meggie, it was only one night." I said, moving forward to close the door and lock it behind her.

"But still..." Meg was in a loss for words, again.

We stood there in silence for long minutes, looking and assessing each other not knowing what else to do.

"Come on, let's get packing!"

For hours on end, we packed, stuffing practically useless things into our suitcases and contemplating what kinds of clothing we should bring. I decided to keep tradition, most of the clothes I was going to bring with me to Swiss were dark coloured clothing for mourning. Although I did bring a few bright coloured clothing just in case.

Meg had done most of her own packing last night it was uneventful, but she confessed that she was excited to go on the trip, despite the fact that with each day, I get closer to being hanged.

"I think we are finally done!" Med stated, looking over our handiwork. Two large suitcases laid open on the floor, stuffed and jam packed with clothes, snacks and other items that may come to be of use in the future.

_Garr..._My stomach growled. My face turned red as tomatoes, I was suddenly feeling very hot. Embarrassment written all over my face.

"Well, well," Meg said, "Someone is hungry..."

It did not take us a very long time to make ourselves lunch and as we sat down to eat our lunches in my living room, we discussed on who we were going to invite to the funeral.

"I suppose your close family, your mother's sisters and brothers I suppose." said Meg.

"Umm... I am not too sure about that, my mother's sister is very bitchy, I mean, her name is Carlotta Guidicelli and she is married to a filthy rich man, known for doing god-know-what as a living."

Meg started at me blinking. "It's only right to invite her, she's your aunt after all."

Sighing...I nodded in defeat.

I then began to call and message the members of my close family, they expressed on how sorry they were for my loss, most of them didn't even believe that I was murderer, but what the court has decided has been decided, I did not have the power to change their decision. Carlotta was the person who annoyed me the most, she feigned that she was terrified of me because I 'brutally killed my own mother' etcetera. She said that she did not want to be anywhere close to a murder and therefore she wasn't going to participate in the funeral. Right at that moment I really did felt like murdering her.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, Meg and I brought beautiful black cashmere dresses to participate in the funeral.

We ate Chinese takeaway for dinner, Meg went out to buy it this time, and she did not want the same thing to happen to me again. We watched TV, our favorite car show _Top Gear _and some other romantic movie.

By the time we were finished it was already late, the night is no longer young. And I was not prepared to let Meg go home all by herself in the night, so I invited her to stay at my house.

I lent her comfortable PJs to sleep and the other side of my bed. Mind you, We are NOT lesbian, we are simply best friends who love each other (as BFFs).

Before I fell completely and utterly asleep, I found myself thinking of the dream last night. It haunted me like a ghost...

* * *

I hope you like thins chapter please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!

I'm really horribly sorry but I don't think I will be continuing this story on , because I would like to focus of 'It started with a car crash' and I might want to publish Swiss dream in the future. But I might decided that I'm going to continue it later or write something else.

Sincere apologies

Shadow of the Red Rose.


End file.
